Open Your Eyes: Oneshots
by mickeiblue
Summary: Finally the oneshots i promised for Open Your Eyes an AU about how Lucas gets a glimpse of what his life with Brooke could have been read Open Your Eyes first.*first chapter up-brooke gets the letter*


**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**So I have had this sitting around for a while and keep forgetting to post it up. It's the first in the oneshots sequelling from my 'Open Your Eyes' fanfic. So if you havent read that then you won't know what any of this is. **

Open Your Eyes - Missing Scene - The Letter

When Peyton got home from Haley's late Sunday afternoon her mind was distracted, she still hadn't seen Brooke and knew that once she was inside she would have to face her best friend and Peyton wasn't ready. Trying to delay it for as long as possible Peyton went to the mailbox, there was only one letter.

The envelope was old, she could tell because it was crinkled and faded, most telling of all was even though it was addressed to Brooke and in their mail box it had Brooke's address on from over five years ago. Peyton recognised Lucas' handwriting as soon as she saw it.

She looked back at the house and then down at the letter, a part of Peyton knew that if she gave the letter to Brooke everything would change. She had no idea what was in the letter but she knew in her heart and in her gut that it meant the end for her and Lucas either way.

Closing her eyes Peyton placed the letter into her purse and preyed she made the right decision.

When Peyton walked through the door she immediately smiled, better she put the game face on before she sees Brooke or she might loose the courage to do this, not knowing what to expect Peyton clutched her purse tightly and walked further into the house.

Almost straight away she noticed Brooke sitting at the kitchen counter, Peyton could only see the back of her friend but she could tell Brooke was crying "B. Davis?"

Brooke turned, her eyes were red and tears were running down her cheeks, she looked hurt and deflated. There was something familiar about that look and Peyton knew only one person could make Brooke feel this way – Lucas.

"Hey P. Sawyer" Brooke muffled and turned back around, a clunk a split second later alerted Peyton the fact Brooke was eating something "you okay?" she asked and this time when Brooke turned around a spoon was in her mouth "hmm finen" she mumbled before taking out the spoon and taking some more ice cream.

Taking a breath Peyton walked into the kitchen, she went to a draw an pulled out her own spoon, leaning over the counter opposite of Brooke Peyton eyed Brooke who seemed to be avoiding looking at her and then Peyton took a spoonful of ice-cream and tasted it "chocolate obsession… which means you are upset about a boy but not something you did its something he did and you don't know what to do"

Brooke looked up and then down "I really don't want to talk about it"

Peyton nodded and took some more ice-cream "hmmm… you're scared, you think it won't work out, that it can't work out, that somebody will get hurt and you don't know what's worse that that person will be you or somebody you care about" Peyton was looking straight at Brooke as she said it, her voice calm and quiet, only she knew how nervous she really was. Brooke's eyes fluttered shut and Peyton noticed that the hand holding Brooke's spoon had gone white yet Brooke remained silent.

Peyton continued "you love him don't you?" she asked already knowing the answer, she had known it from the beginning and managed to put it at the back of her head but now seeing Brooke with that look on her face again it just reminded Peyton about everything from the past, reminded her that once upon a time Lucas Scott had meant everything to Brooke Davis and she wasn't sure anymore if that had ever changed.

The moment Peyton asked the question Brooke's eyes snapped open and she looked up at Peyton "how do you even know if you're in love?" tears still coming from her eyes she asked the question in an almost pleading tone. Peyton moved her hand to cover Brooke's "you just know" and then with her free hand Peyton took out the letter and slid it across the counter to Brooke.

Brooke's dark eyes widened "how'd…?"

"It was in the mail box" Peyton cut in and smiled.

Brooke shook her head and pushed the letter away "I don't need that, I don't want that, please just make it go away" and she closed her eyes again.

Peyton clutched the letter in one hand and opened brooked hand; she placed the letter in Brooke's plan and forced her friend to hold it "sorry, hun, it's got your name on it and I think you should read what it says" even as Peyton was speaking Brooke was shaking her head "Brooke, open your eyes… open your eyes, Brooke" and finally Brooke opened her eyes, their eyes locked, the letter clutched between them.

Brooke was biting her lip, she gave one last shake of the head as she whispered "this means nothing".

Peyton gave a small smile and shook her own head to tell Brooke she was wrong "even I know that's a lie. How old do you think that letter is, huh? He finally sent it that has to mean something. Read it Brooke, you owe it to him to hear his words and I owe it to him to let you" and Peyton let go, their eyes were still connected.

Brooke slowly nodded and stood up, the letter still in her hand she went upstairs, Peyton heard Brooke's bedroom door shut and she let go of the breathe she had been holding, with shaking hands Peyton picked up the bowl and spoons and took them to the sink, she dropped them in and sighed, she leaned her arms against the sink and her shoulder just sagged then Peyton let it all out.

She cried away the tears until there was nothing left, she cried until she could let go.

The silence had lasted too long, after two hours of hearing or seeing nothing from Brooke Peyton made her way upstairs, she knocked softly on the door before going inside the room. Brooke was curled up on the bed, the unopened letter still in her hand.

Peyton walked over to the bed and climbed in with her friend, lying next to her she wrapped her arm around Brooke and leaned her head against her friends shoulder, as she went to look at the letter Peyton's eyes met the framed photo on Brooke's bedside table, it was of Brooke and Lucas with Angie between them, and Peyton gave another little smile, they looked like a family.

"You going to read it?" Peyton asked.

Brooke didn't speak she just shook her head "you're too stubborn for your own good, B Davis" Peyton whispered kissing Brooke's cheek before leaning over her friend and taking the letter from her grip. Brooke let go of it easily and siting up on the bed Peyton carefully opened it, if Brooke wouldn't read it by herself then Peyton would force her to hear the words, preparing herself she began to speak _"Dear Pretty Girl, I suppose I lost the right to call you that tonight when I walked away from you, to me you'll always be my pretty girl, the only girl I have ever loved. It's hard saying that knowing it's over. It's been over for a long time and I tried telling myself it wasn't, but I knew that day when I pulled you into my arms for our last dance that it was the end, I knew when you kissed me you were kissing me goodbye and I didn't want to let go, so I held on, held onto the hope that you could look at me the same way that you did before that day. You deserve so much better than me. I don't mean to hurt you but that seems to be all I can do and seeing you hurt hurts me…_

With each new sentence Peyton saw a new side of Lucas and Brooke and even their relationship, she saw such a raw emotion that she even felt it herself. One page turned into another and another and another, page after page of love and sorrow, of wishes and dreams, of a boys realisation that even though he loved the girl he had to let her go, he had to let her go free, that love wasn't enough and as much as he wished it was it just wasn't enough, it wasn't enough to stop the pain and two people shouldn't hurt each other when they love each other that much. Peyton read Lucas' thoughts, his conflicted heart of how he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing or making the biggest decision of his life, read his words that were almost trying to convince himself that it was the right thing, that the love they had wasn't the right sort of love but even as his words were trying to illustrate that they were expressing the exact opposite. The letter in many ways was a goodbye letter, more so tan a love letter, and as Peyton got to the last paragraph a lone tear fell and hit the page.

"… _I stood there hoping we could find the words to make it better, hoped you could just tell me one last time that you loved me so I can say it back, but you didn't want me to say that right? We talked about Whitey's speech, about his love for Camilla and how we don't have that, and we don't but a part of me wanted to tell you that we could one day. Whitey was talking about more than a love that nothing could come between, he was talking about a love that grew over years and never wavered, I would like to think he was talking about finding love for the first time and never letting it go. I think we could have been that if we were two different people right? We could have been that if our hearts met somewhere else, if we had done things differently. But we didn't and I think tonight we both realised that it was time to let go, to set our hearts free, you let me go again and I don't doubt you will again as well, you were giving me my heart and taking yours back, but no matter what happens you were the first girl to ever have my heart and that means something. In another life we could have been great, I know that, my heart knows that. I love you Brooke Davis and I probably always will. I will never say those words out loud now because our hearts had their last dance tonight and it'll hurt me too much to hurt you again, to loose you again, this way maybe I can always have a piece of you. Forever, your Broody, Lucas"_

Peyton stopped at the end and struggled to find her composure, Brooke hadn't spoken at all and Peyton didn't know what else to say so instead of speaking the blonde placed the letter in front of Brooke, placed a stray bit of hair back behind Brooke's ear and then Peyton moved back and hopped off the bed, without another word she left the room and went back downstairs.

It was over an hour later that Brooke finally moved from her bed, wiping her eyes she went to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror, her face was blank as she splashed water onto it and then after drying her face Brooke stared at herself again.

Peyton waited downstairs, the moment Brooke's foot hit the last step of the staircase Peyton sat up on the couch and twisted around to look at her friend, the moment their eyes met Peyton found the words to say "Go!" quick, low and strong the one word hung between them. A moment went by and then Peyton repeated it "Go… just go to him".

And Brooke went.

**This was a long time coming, hope it didnt dissapoint. please leave your thoughts. next chapter will be Brooke's thoughts as she goes to see Lucas. luv mickei**


End file.
